Umbrella
by Lightning on the Dance Floor
Summary: When a girl falls 'through the rabbit hole' as it were, she ends up in the world of Black Butler! Skyler finds she can get back to the modern world by going through a certain door in the Phantomhive manor, but serving Ciel and getting to her classes won't be easy! And how will things turn out when she ends up being a Phantomhive AND a Trancy servant?
1. Prologue

"**NO!**"

The scream rang out from the two boys. Alois looked as if he was going to vomit. Ciel was crying, shaking slightly. Claude looked up from where he was slumped against the wall. The sudden motion caused the demon to gag, coughing up blood. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as he looked over at where the two teens ran to.

"No! No, you can't die, cousin! No! You promised not to leave me!" The blond trembled uncontrollably. If Claude wasn't bleeding so heavily, he would've gone to comfort his master; but alas, he could not.

Alois clutched a body close- the body of a girl a few years older than him. She had brunette hair and glasses on her nose. Her eyes were open wide, her left eye red and her right eye blue with a ring of hazel and a twinge of green. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of terror, blood pooling into it from where it dripped from her forehead. Her body was battered and bloody, as if she'd fought a great war.

Ciel fell to his knees by the girl and the blond, sobbing. He hugged the girl's cold arm, not even noticing her blood was staining his outfit. The earl shook his head, as if trying to believe she was still alive. Sebastian walked to the two, a tear threatening to fall from his eyes.

"The one who called me family…" The butler's voice faltered a little, but the demon tried to maintain his composure. How could he cry over a meager half-human girl? It wasn't like he was connected to her by a contract! "The only one… to call me… 'Big brother'…"

"You said you would stay by me…" Ciel whimpered softly. "You-you idiot! You let yourself get killed! WHY?!" The bluenette screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Claude remained ever silent, but his eyes glinted from beneath his glasses. The girl… she was actually kind to him. Alois cared for him as well, but he could be cruel at times. What did she call him…? Oh yes, she called Claude her 'half step-brother'.

A laugh caused the four to look towards the source. A demon with purple eyes and long black hair floated above them.

"Why are you so upset?" She sneered hatefully. "She's only a girl… The way I see it, I rid you of a nuisance!"

Ciel got to his feet, wiping his tears away as Sebastian rushed to his side. His blue eye and violet eye glinted with hate. The demon's eyes glowed a hellish pink as he drew his silverware, the forks and knives glinting threateningly. Alois still clung to the girl's body, whimpering.

"That _girl_," Ciel growled, "was not only _my_ servant but also Alois's. She knew she was but a half-demon but she still risked her life fighting against you."

"She had _courage_!" The earl yelled, his violet eye flashing. "She wasn't a coward like you, Sheila! Skyler was _brave_!"

"SEBASTIAN! **KILL HER!**" Ciel screamed as pitch-black feathers fell around the five.

"Yes, my lord." The demon said. "This… is for my little sister."

The sound of a pained scream filled the air.

Then there was silence.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I apologize, my fans. I have been absent, as the two young masters have needed me constantly. However, during this lull in their constant demands, I have taken the time to chronicle our adventures. Without further ado, I present: Umbrella.**

_Lightning in no way claims ownership of Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler._

* * *

"Hey. Hey, Skyler. Skyler? Are you listening?"

I snapped back into focus at my friend Tobi's voice, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I shuddered as my body reacted to the sudden movement harshly.

"Y-yeah… sorry. I was just… I dunno… daydreaming…" I sighed. I was at school in the cafeteria, sitting with some of my best friends: Tobi, Saan, Katarina, and Alishiuanna.

"We were doing kawaii," Kat grinned, poking her cheek. I poked mine as well, along with Tobi and Alishiuanna.

"Kawaii?" We all said at the same time, laughing happily. Saan, the only boy in our group, rolled his eyes.

"Why do you do that again…?" He laughed slightly.

"Anyway… what were you daydreamin' 'bout?" Tobi asked. I rested my head on my hand.

"Not much… I just watched a new episode of Kuroshitsuji this morning…" I sighed dreamily. Tobi furrowed her brow.

"Kuroshit-what?" She asked. Kat sighed.

"Black Butler," Katarina translated, receiving an understanding 'oh' from Alishiuanna and Tobi.

"Did they make out yet?" Tobi asked excitedly. I stared at her, wide-eyed.

"What? No! Ciel and Sebby never do in the anime… nor do they in the manga… though it gets pretty God dang close." I said, pushing up my glasses.

"What about Claude and that one blond dude?" Tobi asked, laughing. We always did refer to Alois as 'that one blond dude'.

"Naw, the spider and the moth don't either. Though there_ is_ one _almost_ scene…" I grinned deviously.

"What?! Dude!" Tobi laughed. I laughed along with the self-proclaimed badass of our group.

"Yeah! Go look it up, dumb fridge!" I laughed hysterically.

* * *

"…Yeah. I was _that_ bored. So I cleaned the _entire_ house. I mean, how bored do ya' gotta' be to clean your house?!" I laughed into my phone. I was chatting with my friend Liz. Suddenly, my ears caught a noise off the phone.

"… Gotta go, Liz." I said, ending the call. My parents were napping and my sister was on my computer in the other room.

I got up. That noise… wasn't a noise. It was a song. London Bridge is falling down, to be exact.

I strained my ears. It was… coming from outside. I quietly left the house, following my sensitive ears. Eventually I found the source of the sound.

A hole. A freaking hole. A rabbit hole, maybe? No… this was bigger.

I leaned over, only intending to take a look, maybe catch a glimpse of the bottom; someone had probably just dropped in a music box, right?

…Right?

Nope.

A hand grabbed my ankle, its long black fingernails digging into my flesh. I yelped out in surprise as the hand began to pull me into the hole. I lost my balance and fell backwards onto my butt. I desperately grabbed at the hand trying to pry the hand off of me, but the grip was too strong. I gave up trying to pull the hand off so I grabbed onto a clump of weeds and tried to pull myself away from my impending doom. However I lost my grip, and I was just pulled in further.

"Now, now… just relax. You aren't on the 'To Die' list, so don't think that, heehee… No, you're going somewhere different." I shuddered as I gazed into yellow-green eyes glowing from within the darkness. The strange voice was familiar… Wait! No- it couldn't be! Those eyes, those nails, and that voice…!

"C'mon… I'll see you soon enough after I drop you off. So come on, quit fightin' and let me help speed your fate along, alright? Heehee…" The voice said soothingly as I was dragged further into the darkness. Half of my body was hanging into the hole. It was undeniable who the voice belonged to, however impossible it seemed.

It was Undertaker from Black Butler.

And he was dragging me into a hole, to God-knows-where.

So I did what I could: screamed bloody murder.

I screamed as I was dragged fully into the hole, darkness consuming my sight as the shinigami laughed softly. His hand let go of my ankle, and I found myself free falling.

"Goodbye, little Light Bat. I'll see you soon… Heehee…" Undertaker's voice echoed around me as I fell, screaming, down into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: … Kawaii? X3 The whole kawaii thing is an inside joke…**

_Lightning doesn't claim ownership of Kuro!_

* * *

The first thing I was aware of was pain. And lots of it, too. I groaned, my eyes fluttering open.

"Ah, you have awoken." A deep male voice said from close by.

"It's about time!" A younger-sounding male voice said irritably.

I moaned, pushing myself upright. I was… in a bed? I turned towards the voices. I rubbed my eyes. Surely I was seeing things…?

But I wasn't. I immediately recognized the two sitting near me. The first voice I'd heard was Sebastian Michaelis's, the tall black-clad man nearest to me. His crimson eyes stared at me, void of any emotion. That alone was enough to scare me into trying to scoot away from the demon-promptly falling off the bed in the process with a startled yelp.

I could hear a small laugh. "My butler is nothing to be afraid of, miss." I peered over the side of the bed meekly. A short blue-haired boy was smirking at me, his one exposed eye glinting with amusement. He laughed again.

"The way you shrieked… it was almost as if you were a bat!" The boy, Ciel Phantomhive, said. I shuddered, freaked out.

No way. There was no way this was Sebastian and Ciel… There was no way I'd been dragged down a hole by Undertaker… Wait- Undertaker!

I immediately sat on the ground, rolling up my jeans on my leg that Undertaker had grabbed. My eyes were wide. His nails had left rather large fresh scars on my ankle as well as a few bruises. So… this wasn't a dream…?

"Miss, whatever are you staring at?" I heard Sebastian say, then saw him leaned over me slightly as he stared at me curiously. I freaked out, sliding away from him, hitting a wall and yelping in pain. I didn't even hear him coming!

"Hmm… how did you manage to acquire these scars? They are fresh, as well…" The butler walked over to me, kneeling and looking at my ankle. Having nowhere to go to get away from the demon, I squeezed my eyes shut and shuddered. I could feel him gently touch my ankle and I whimpered again as pain lanced through the flesh. Sebastian immediately retracted his hand.

He looked at bit concerned. Could demons even be concerned? Confused was more like it, I suppose. Ciel walked next to the butler. His eyes widened.

"First we find you on our doorstep with a note from Undertaker, and now this…?" The Phantomhive sighed. "What is your name? I will need to know your name if you are to work for me for the time being."

"W-work for you, Ciel?" I asked. The boy looked a bit startled.

"H-how did you know my name?" He stuttered.

"Why do you think I wanna work for you?" I asked. Even though I honestly did want to work for the kid.

"It was in the note." The bluenette said, pulling out a small sheet of paper and handing it to me.

It read, "Dear little Phantomhive… I've found this girl, which I believe you should take in to work for you. Trust me; you'll be glad you did. That's all you need to know for now. Signed, Undertaker."

"Wh-what… the fridge…" I breathed. That crazed lunatic shinigami! I was gonna _kill_ him!

"Regardless, how did you know my name?" Ciel asked again.

"I-I was dragged from… a… different time, I guess you can call it, by Undertaker. There's this book about you guys, which I read so I basically know… almost everything about you. Wait- is there anything interesting happening soon?!" I asked franticly.

"Well, the young master is having Mr. Damiano of the East Indian toy factory over for dinner tonight, my lady…" Sebastian said, looking at his pocket watch.

"… Then I know what's gonna happen to you as well." I sighed. Oh God, what did I get myself into…?

Ciel wasn't convinced. "Prove it," He challenged. "Prove you know everything about us, as you say."

"Um, okay. So, you're Ciel Phantomhive, you're 12 and you are the owner of the Funtom Toy company. Your parents died two years ago in a fire on your birthday. You made a contract with Sebastian here, your demon butler. Your contract is on your right eye, which is hidden under that eye patch of yours. Sebastian likes cats and he's totally OCD and likes cleaning. You like cake and Earl Grey tea. Your fiancée is Elizabeth Middleford. You are the Queen's guard dog, and you punish anyone she sees fit. Your servants are Bardaroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Tanaka. Sebastian was named after your dog… um… what else… oh! And you can't dance." I said, pushing up my glasses. "Did I miss anything…?"

"N-no…" Ciel stuttered. Sebastian was speechless, his mouth hanging open a little. I think the bluenette's eye twitched a little.

Dang. I'd impressed the un-impressible. I should add that to my list of amazing feats…

"Well," Ciel cleared his throat. "You will be staying with us, I assume?"

I nodded. "Don't get me wrong; I'd love to work for you." I grinned slightly.

"Well, what is your name, my lady?" The demon asked.

"I'm Skyler." I bowed in front of Ciel. "And it's a pleasure to work for you, my lord."


End file.
